


Starting Again

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Snape is recovering in a ward. But so is Hermione.  Short story. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

Snape had been found barely alive by searching mediwitches and brought back to life unwillingly.

Didn’t they realise he had nothing left to give? All of him used up from serving two masters.

He became aware the Granger girl was in the recovery ward with him, the unusual silence and weariness of her person alarming him more than seemed necessary.

Potter and Weasley visited, and Snape found himself accepting Potter’s earnest wishes for his recovery.

Snape noticed though with hooded eyes how Granger stiffened at Weasley’s loud encouraging to "pull yourself together."

Burned out, he heard the mediwitches uneasy whispering.

Used up as well, he thought.

At times Snape was aware of Hermione darting glances at him. Sometimes their gazes met, and he didn’t sneer.

He was the first of them both to be discharged, and he looked at Hermione before leaving, searching for… what?

Hermione smiled at him then, encouragement and warmth in her eyes.

Snape inclined his head to her, his gaze soft.

He sold his house at Spinner’s End and moved to a cottage in Hogsmeade, wanting a new start.

A tentative knock at the door one day… it was Hermione.

“Hello,” she said firmly.

Snape smiled.

 

FINIS


End file.
